


Have Her Cake

by spiritofsky



Series: And Yet Life Carries On [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/F, Pre-Relationship, just a cute lil slice of life peice idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: "And she discovered that she could have her cake and eat it too, she just had to put on her prettiest apron, and bake it."Starlight helps Trixie to bake.





	Have Her Cake

_ “She discovered that she could have her cake and eat it too. She just had to put on her prettiest apron, and bake it.” _

 

✯✪✯

 

“Have you ever wanted to like, go outside and scream for hours?”  


Starlight looked up from her book, a book on advanced conjuration, it was below her abilities at this point, but revision always helped. Trixie had thrown open the doors theatrically, but not with as much flourish as usual. ‘As much’ being a key phrase here. “Uh, you okay Trix?”

“No I’m most certainly not!” Trixie yelled, throwing herself dramatically over a chair. Her voice fell to a whisper. “I.. hate to admit it and I’m sure it will come as a shock to you but I’ve- I’ve been trying to do something and I- well I can’t get it quite right...”

Oh, it must be worrying Trixie a lot if she was telling Starlight about something she couldn’t do. “Are you okay?” Starlight asked. “Would you like any help?”

“The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need-” Trixie cut herself off, ignoring her instincts, realising that she could drop her guard around her best friend. “Uh, yes Starlight. I’d like that.”

“Okay!” Starlight set her book down. “What is it you need help with, Trix?”

Trixie smiled nervously. “Well I felt bad that I ruined those tea cakes that you were making and I uh, tried to make some for you.”

“Alright! Let’s see what you’ve started with!”

 

✯✪✯

 

Starlight blinked as she looked down at the… At the uh...

At the ‘tea cakes.’

“Okay… This is… This is a good first try Trix!” Starlight settled on, trying to smile. It came out as more of a grimace.

Trixie groaned. “I know. It’s awful. I can’t bake, never been good at it.”

“Yeah Trix, you’re good at magic-”

“I know right!?”

“-but uh, baking… isn’t the same as magic.”

 

✯✪✯

 

Sure, the room had been covered almost ceiling to floor in cake batter and sprinkles and icing and Starlight wasn’t… quite sure what  _ that  _ was in the corner, but together, over the course of five hours, Trixie had managed to bake a batch of tea cakes.

“See? You can totally bake! You just needed some practice.” Starlight said with a smile.

Trixie looked around the room. There was no need for words.

“Practice.” Starlight repeated, internally dreading having to clean the kitchen up. Sure, she would be using magic, but, well. The level of mess was... 

Giving a small smile back, Trixie gave a quick look around the room again. “Sorry about the kitchen Starlight. Trixie could take some time out of her very busy, important schedule to help you clean, if you’d like?”

Starlight smiled gratefully, with a small sigh of relief. “You really don’t have to, but if you want to, I’d really appreciate that.”

 

✯✪✯

 

There was a knock on the door to the castle the next day. Spike groaned and looked to Starlight, who rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. Spike was lucky that Twilight wasn’t at home, or she would be pushing him to go and open it himself. Starlight had to admit she was a little more lenient.

The door opened to show Trixie, holding a blank white box in her magic. She gave an uncharacteristically nervous smile. “I uh, tried to bake you a cake.”

Starlight took the cake from Trixie in her magic, opening the box to reveal a nice looking chocolate cake, Starlight’s name iced over in pale purple icing.

“Pinkie told me chocolate was your favourite so I baked this to try and make up for-”

Starlight cut her off with a hug. “It’s great Trixie, thank you so much.”


End file.
